


Human Blood

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [14]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explosions, Jazz may have just done a really bad thing, Mild Gore, Reaching Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: After arriving on Earth, Jazz goes to find some good alternate modes. Humans get in the way.





	Human Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyhoundNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhoundNine/gifts).



> So, I imagine this to be in TFP and this is how cybertronians look when they don't have Earth modes/how they look when they have certain kinds of alternate modes.

[Life support systems: half capacity and falling]

[Emergency stasis lock override: activated]

[Crew reboot: initiating]

 

With the hiss of pistons, a cybernetic being sat up in its stasis pod. Systems jumbled from the rushed reboot, the sterling robot tumbled from the crystal casing and crawled across the slick floor to a somewhat cylindrical machine taking up the middle of the room. Cables dangled from clawed arms and tubes of bubbling slime dangled from a pole connecting the odd contraption to the ceiling. The creature rose to its knees, clasping two hand-like appendages around one of the trailing cables. Holding the free end up to its head as carefully as it could, the creature pressed the end into a port that cycled open above what could have been eyes. The tip clicked into place. Seemingly lifeless, the creature fell forward, caught and suspended by the machine's clawed arms.

When it regained consciousness, systems now adjusted and relaying accurate environmental readings, the creature saw two other of its kind limply supported by the alien contraption. Reaching up with nimble fingers, it untwisted the cable from its forehead and crawled out of the thin-armed embrace. Scooting a small ways back, the argent plated being waited for its companions to return to wakefulness.

The first sign of movement was from larger of the two. Long arms and tentacle-like fingers trembled, two hands slowly rising to the cabled latched to its forehead. As soon as the creature was free, it stood to its full height and turned to survey the room, rose of glowing optical sensor dimming when it faced the smaller, silver being slowly climbing to its feet. Hydraulics hissed and gears clicked as the two stepped toward each other.

“The ship forced a reboot.” The silver one noted in chirps and whistles. “Why?”

A pair of antennae extended from the base of the tall one’s neck, connecting it to the ship’s intrasystem communication. “We landed. The planet is not listed in our navigation systems, but perimeter scans indicate it supports carbon-hydrogen life.”  

“Organic life.” The first, and perhaps the leader, shook its head. “Why did OP and the big M choose this cesspool again?” It was mostly rhetorical.

Shrugging all four shoulders, the other replied, “Originally The Prime followed Megatron here because of rich energon deposits. In later last transmision to scattered forces, Optimus Prime indicated we have an evolutionary connection with Earth’s dominant species and thus some duty to protect them.” It spouted back like a recordering.

“Hey, I get enough Prime quotes and worship from Bluestreak over there, I don’t need it from you too.” The leader half joked. Mention of their final companion caused the pair to look over at the grey and red bot still slumped in the system calibrator’s embrace.

“Blue should be up soon. First Aid did warn us about the slow reboot.” The short one rested a wide hand on one of the other’s lower arm joins. “Stop worrying RA.”

The plains of RA’s mouth tilted down. “I still prefer Red Alert, Jazz.” There was no denial of worrying, or attempt to stop.

Leaning back, Jazz gave the mesh covered ceiling a sigh. “I’ll let you calculated all the ways Blue could be dying then Red Alert. OP wants us to be ‘robots in disguise’ here, so I’m going to go search for some decent alt-modes.”

Red Alert nodded, stepping over to scan Bluestreak. Once Jazz was out of optical range, thought not audial, the tall and spindly mechanism murmured, “I doub Earth boasts anything I am compatible with.”    

Jazz heard the comment while sinking his linguistic systems to the packet of Earth’s native dialects Optimus Prime sent with his last transmision. Red Alert may not be vocal about his opinions, but the bot disliked carbon based worlds more than the next bot. Jazz wouldn’t call himself a fan either and tried to avoid softer ground as he strode along the edge of a thick forest their ship managed to miss in its landing.

He wasn’t worried about being spotted by Decepticons; reports indicated Megatron had his troops focused on the North American continent. While Jazz wasn’t sure where they landed, he know this was not either of the American continents. He wasn’t worried about humans either. Normal, Jazz considered organic lifeforms not worth the energon to bother about, but since OP adamantly stated humans needed to stay in the dark, Jazz was willing to spend a few minutes cleaning up any humans he came across.

It took a few hours and the sun was almost finished setting, but eventually Jazz picked up a hot spot on his scans that looked promising. A long, low building, with smoke lazily drifting up from one end sat in a cemented lot filled with vehicles. Satisfied that there was enough variety here to make Bluestreak and himself happy, though Red Alert was out of luck, Jazz set about scanning the cars, trucks, and vans.

The sun was fully gone and Jazz had almost finished when a group of people walked out of the building. They didn’t notice the large robot right away, giving Jazz a moment to plan how to handle the situation. Transforming a forearm into his silenced, precision energon blaster, Jazz aimed at the group of humans. Alerted to his presence by the shifting of metallic plating, the handful of people turned to face him.

“Shh.” Jazz hissed before firing into the middle of the group.

It took only a moments for Jazz to learn his first important lesson about Earth. Whatever fuel human vehicles run on reacts violently with energon.

A fiery explosion ripped through the cars around where the humans had stood. The fragile beings were now spread across the ground in burning heeps. The explosion and flaming vehicles also alerted the humans inside the building that something terrible just happened. Jazz was sure that within minutes he would have a yard full of frantic little beings if he didn’t act fast. Five dead humans in a parking lot could be chalked up to a car bomb, but a burning parking lot full would not be explainable. The fiery destruction of a restaurant cited for unsafe openfire cooking was easier for authorities to swallow. Lucky for Jazz, a quick hacking revealed this place had plenty of citations.     

The building’s main door opened and concerned looking people ran out as Jazz transformed both arms into high power procision blasters and fired on the half of the building that held the cooking area. The vehicles near the building blew apart. Acrid smoke bloomed form the building as the energon in Jazz’s blasts reacted with a host of chemicals.

Noticing a few humans dashing between the vehicles and doing a miserable job at hiding from him, Jazz sent his last blasts in the general direction of the fleeing people. Five more blasts tore through the night as Jazz returned his hands to their normal form and turned to leave.

A sickening crunch and squelch stopped him for a moment. With a grimus, Jazz realized he’d just trodden on one of the burning corpses. Disgusted by the gooeyness leaking through his foot and unwilling to walk all the way back to the ship with human gore gumming up his systems, Jazz quickly selected a compatible car from those he had scanned and transformed. With one last hiss, the Autobot sped away.  

It took him only about a hour to reach the ship but by then Jazz’s mood had soured. Soot filled his vents, human fluids were drying on him, and if The Prime ever found out about this Jazz would be in a world of hurt. So, when Red Alert started berating him about blowing things up and drawing attention to himself, Jazz was understandably short.

.:You blew up a building?!:. Red Alert shouted over their communication channel when Jazz was still a mile out. .:Does that even sound close to what our orders where?:.

Jazz swarved around a dich, he’d left the road a long time ago. .:OP said not to let humans know we’re here. They saw me and this way no one can talk.:.   

When Jazz pulled up, Red Alert was waiting for him outside, four arms folded over his narrow chest. “You’d better hope word of this never makes its way to The Prime.” He ground out as Jazz rolled to a stop.

“You’d better not say anything.” Jazz countered, angrily throwing himself back into his normal form.

Red Alert’s antennae extended in agitation. “You are lucky Bluestreak has yet to fully reboot.” He let Jazz march past him.

“Whatever.” The small silver bot mutered.

Red Alert made an odd clicking sound and Jazz just knew what was coming. The many appendaged Cybertronian shrieked in a way that would have made the Decepticon Air Commander smile. “IS THAT HUMAN--”

“It’s just a little blood.” Jazz snarled.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Red Alert's voice reached octaves that would impress Starscream, "IS T-THAT HUMAN-" "Stop freakin' Red," Jazz snarled, cutting the security director off mid-screech, "it's just a little blood."" 
> 
> I am taking requests over on DA (https://mysisiter.deviantart.com/journal/Story-Requests-Transformers-742570798) some if you have an account there feel free to go over and ask for something, or you can ask here.


End file.
